Per l'Amaro e il Dolce -- For the Bitter and the Sweet
by megane.akane
Summary: Akashi stole the ball Takao was passing to Midorima. Shutoku lost to Rakuzan and their senpais are heartbroken, Midorima is not pleased, and Takao's blaming himself. Will their defeat sever the bond between Shutoku's light and shadow? Story continues to their sophomore and senior year.
1. Chapter 1

Midorima sat alone in the locker room, taping his left-hand fingers one-by-one, trying to focus his thoughts on the task at hand. Takao suddenly disappeared, to where, he has no idea, but his ever-energetic partner was crying just as they were leaving the court after their match against Rakuzan. "Partner," he muttered to himself, savoring the words. He never had one until he entered Shutoku, never wanted one, but in today's game against Akashi, Takao gave him the roaring pass he promised to give him when they first met. _And I didn't catch the last one_. He wanted to kill Akashi right there and then, his crazy eyeballs and Napoleon complex pissing him off more than ever, and it took all of his self-control to not grab his former teammate's head and fling him onto the basket.

"Done." He stared at his hand, clenching and un-clenching his fists, and he stood before flashbacks from the Rakuzan-Shutoku game start flooding his brain again. Besides, he does not have time to wallow in self-pity and defeat. His senpais are heartbroken enough, he could at least not sulk and be a burden to them. And Takao still hasn't come back.

* * *

"Shin-chan!"

He turned to see Takao holding two cold drinks. He tossed the shiruko to him and he caught it effortlessly, images from the game earlier flashing in his mind again—the ball, his shooting stance, Akashi standing between him and his partner, Takao's horror-stricken face. He shut his eyes tightly to shake off the images.

"Shin-chan! Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" He opened his eyes and saw Takao suddenly at his side, holding him by the arm, the smaller boy looking up at him with the same worried, heartbroken look he threw him earlier.

"Don't be stupid Takao. Can I not close my eyes without feeling sick?" He pried his arm from his teammate's grasp and was surprised when Takao didn't even put up a fight. He eyed the boy suspiciously but his partner has suddenly taken interest in something on the ground. He followed the dark-haired male's gaze and squinted.

"Ne Shin-chan..."

He almost jumped when Takao suddenly spoke, voice uncharacteristically low and deep. Takao is almost always yelling and chirping happily, he has forgotten that he is talking to a guy past his puberty.

"What?" he snarled.

"Do you hate me?" Takao half-whispered. It must have taken him forever to answer because Takao turned and looked up at him. "Akashi got the ball I was gonna pass to you. Do you hate me?" Takao asked forlornly, dark locks slipping from his hair clip and falling on the smaller boy's forehead. He looked so sad and Midorima wanted to say something nice, but instead he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Not any more than I hate you before".

* * *

Takao blinked at their green-haired ace. He knows how important that game was to their teammates—and to Midorima The taller guy never really said anything about it but he knows Midorima well enough to be able to read his mind, even for a bit. _And that last pass, the one stolen by Akashi_... He sighed. His partner who never makes a shot unless he's 100% sure he can make it, his partner who practices everyday and religiously tapes his fingers, his partner... He clenched his fist. His partner believed in him, trusted him, and yet...

"Takao! Are you going to stand there all day?" Midorima is tapping his foot impatiently, frowning.

He tossed the unopened can of soda in the bin nearby, the sound of metal hitting each other flooding his ear, breaking the silence. There are so many things he would like to ask his partner, but just thinking of them makes him dizzy.

Midorima grabbed his arm and jerked him from his thoughts. He was never really one to grab people and Takao was reasonably surprised. "It's starting to rain," Midorima stated simply and Takao immediately noticed the raindrops getting larger and falling faster by the minute. He wanted to say something smart, or funny, but his head is flooded with so many worrying thoughts he can't seem to come up with anything to say. Not that Midorima was waiting for an answer. Grabbing him by the arm, their ace started walking back towards the stadium. He let himself be dragged back and followed without a word.

* * *

"Tch. Now we're all wet!" Midorima complained, drying his hair with a towel. Takao stared at his partner, their perfect player's hair disheveled, glasses lying on the bench, and an overwhelming feeling of affection and sadness grabbed him. He tore his gaze from the taller guy and focused on his damp sneakers. _Great! On top of being a loser, now I'll have to go home wearing damp shoes._

"How stupid could you get!" Midorima's deep voice sliced through the silence. He knew this would happen, Midorima blaming him for losing, hating him for falling for Akashi's plan. He had been waiting for this since they left the court and yet the words are still stabbing at his heart. He couldn't even bring himself to mutter an apology.

Takao started for the door. He promised himself that he will swallow whatever insult Midorima will shove down his throat, he deserves it anyway, but having heard the genuine anger in their ace's voice scared him to death. Midorima has beaten him up before, sure, but that's normal—guys are rowdy in nature, beating each other up is sometimes a friendly gesture more than anything else. And besides, Midorima has never really hurt him physically—just a smack on the head (that's not nearly as strong as Takao's screaming suggests) or a soft slap on the shoulders. He would never survive a serious brawl against his giant of a teammate, after all. No, he's not afraid of what Midorima will do. He's afraid of what he will _say_. That's what he can't survive.

"Takao! Where the hell are you going again?" He ignored his partner's question and continued walking.

"Dammit, Takao! What is wrong with you?"

Midorima grabbed his arm and spun him around with such force, he felt himself losing balance. Had it not been for his partner's tight grip, he would have fallen on the floor face first.

"Shin-chan…"

"What?" Midorima was glaring at him with his intense green eyes and he couldn't help but shiver. His partner has that way of looking at people that make opponents cower in fear on court. They have no idea how much scarier his partner is off-court.

"I… Shin-chan, I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't pass the ball properly after all my high talk. Sorry we lost. Sorry I can't be your partner anymore." His words are spilling out now, and he breaks down in tears.

* * *

Takao is beautiful and vulnerable when he cries. He cries silently, tears streaming down his cheeks steadily, eyes downcast. Midorima stared at his partner uneasily, unsure of what to do. Takao is usually the one who would read his mood and console him. And now their lively Point Guard is in tears, shaking violently… He let go of Takao's arms and cleared his throat. There's something he doesn't understand.

"Why can you no longer be my partner?"

Takao looked up at him, trying to stop his tears from falling. He looked so heartbroken when he spoke.

"Because I'm a failure… And Shin-chan has no need for a partner who passes the ball to their opponent. And…" He nearly choked on his words.

"And what?" Midorima demanded.

"You are so mad at me," Takao whispered, biting his lower lip, tears falling faster now.

* * *

So that's it. The idiot thought he was mad at him. Well, he was, but not because of the game. He massaged his temples with his knuckles. He's about to get a headache.

* * *

Takao is slumped on the floor now, still crying, his bangs damp from the rain, his face stained with tears, his spirit drenched with defeat. Midorima eyed him uneasily and swallowed twice before speaking.

"Idiot." No response from Takao.

"I wasn't mad at you because of the game. I was mad because you stood like an idiot under the rain and got us both wet."

Now he has his partner's attention. Takao was staring at him with such a pained and disbelieving expression, he feels like hugging and killing him at the same time. _How stupid could this stupid guy get?_

He knelt down in front of his partner and placed his left hand softly on top of the dark-haired guy's head. Takao looks like a child. "Then I can still be your partner, Shin-chan?"

* * *

His head hurts from too much crying and now he can't think straight. He swears he misunderstood his partner so he asked the crucial question and waited for the blow.

* * *

"I don't like working with a partner. I have no intention of looking for another one."

Takao blinked at him. He must have heard him wrong. "What did you say, Shin-chan?"

Midorima rolled his eyes at him, obviously annoyed at having to repeat his words. "I said you're still my partner."

Tears started rolling down his cheeks again and he hugged their ace, burying his head on his shoulder.

_Just like a child._ He wrapped his arms around Takao, waiting for the smaller guy to calm down and stop shaking.

* * *

"Takao. It's time to go."

He opened his eyes and saw their ace standing beside the bench he's lying on, ready to leave. _Shin-chan must have carried me here when I fell asleep._ His mind wandered off to what happened an hour or so ago and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He immediately sat up. "Cold!" He looked down on the floor. His feet are bare.

"Your shoes were damp," Midorima said simply, as if that explained everything. That's when he noticed that Midorima changed his shirt again. _I must have gotten his shirt wet when I hugged him earlier._ Strangely, he doesn't feel cold. He looked down at his shirt and noticed that he's wearing dry clothes. He suddenly felt like kicking himself.

"Ano… Shin-chan… Thanks for changing my clothes." Midorima has his back to him, getting something from under the lockers.

"You're irresponsible, Takao," the larger guy growled and tossed him something. _Shoes._ He didn't bring an extra.

"My shoes are too big for you and Miyaji-senpai didn't have an extra pair with him so I borrowed from Seirin." Their Shooting Guard grimaced. "Anyway, that's Izuki-senpai's spare so return it tomorrow."

_Seirin_. Midorima hates Seirin with a passion. He couldn't imagine him going there asking if they have an extra pair of shoes. He couldn't imagine him asking anyone for anything. But he did... For him. The gesture was warm and touching.

* * *

Tch. Asking Seirin was the last thing he wanted to do. But he can't let Takao wear his damp shoes again or go home barefooted, can he? Good thing the red-haired idiot wasn't there when he asked. Aside from Izuki's lame puns and Kiyoshi's over-friendly gestures, he got out of Seirin's locker room basically unscathed. Even their female coach didn't bat an eyelash. Apparently, they're used to players borrowing shoes from other teams. Ah, Kagami's shoes… He knew it, they looked like Aomine's jordans.

* * *

"Shin-chan, wait up!"

"It's your fault our senpais left without us." Midorima shot him an angry look.

"Gomen Shin-chan…" He must have said it too sadly because his partner actually stopped and faced him.

"Stop apologizing, Tak—"

He flung his arms around his partner's neck and planted a kiss on the stunned guy's cheek. Midorima blushed immediately, his emerald eyes shooting daggers. Takao jumped back as far away from Midorima as he can.

"Takao!"

The smaller guy laughed his usual hearty, playful laugh. "Just a brotherly kiss, Shin-nii-chan!" he laughed again.

"Shin… Nii-chan?"

* * *

He didn't appreciate Takao's kiss. He doesn't like it when people get too close and invade his personal space. Any other day, he would have yelled at Takao and beaten the hell out of him. _But not today…_ Takao just started laughing again. He figured he'd indulge him today, a reward for working hard, a way of thanking his partner for sticking with him through the bitter and the sweet, through victory and defeat.

But somehow he still wants to beat him up.

* * *

Takao stopped the rickshaw in front of Midorima's house. The taller guy jumped off and opened the gate, unlocked the front door and stopped.

"Aren't you coming in, Takao?"

"Eh?!" Takao looked at him incredulously, thoughts of his little act flooding his memory. He felt his face redden.

"You always come in. Aren't you coming in?" Midorima is holding the door open, tapping his foot impatiently.

Takao threw his head back and laughed, a puzzled Midorima staring at him, wondering if the Point Guard has already snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

_This was supposed to be a one-shot, an experiment of sorts since this is my first time to write a fan fic… But I got such amazing feedback from you guys, I thought I'd continue the story. This story takes place in the next Inter-High where Shutoku tries to get over their lost against Rakuzan by claiming back their crown. I swear Otsubo, Miyaji, and Kimura should have already graduated by the time this takes place but there seems to be no people to take up their positions so let's pretend they're still around. I hope you enjoy this, too._

* * *

"Takao!" A strong arm suddenly yanked him, throwing both of them off-balance, and he felt himself falling on Midorima before hearing a loud crash. The basketball board fell and had his partner not yanked him back in time, he would be a bloody mess right now—quite literally. He grimaced at the thought.

Otsubo jogged to where he and Midorima are both lying. "Is anyone hurt?"

Takao quickly picked himself up and grinned. "Still in one-piece, Captain!" he answered brightly. Midorima then spoke from behind him and the blood drained from the raven-haired player's face.

"Captain, I might have broken my right arm."

Otsubo stared at their ace for several seconds before barking out orders.

* * *

He was standing on the three-point line when he noticed the basketball board directly above Takao. Before he could even warn their Point Guard, the screws holding the board gave in. He dashed to Takao's position and yanked him, the weight of them both throwing him off his feet, bringing Takao with him, prompting him to prop his right elbow to break the fall and protect his head. Apparently, his arm couldn't handle their combined weights.

* * *

"No broken bones. You have dislocated your elbow a bit but you should be fine now." The orthopedic doctor put down the X-ray of Midorima's right elbow and eyed the tourniquet.

"When can I remove this?" the green-haired boy calmly asked.

"Let's see... Three days from now..." The doctor looked up before continuing. "Friday."

Miyaji, Otsubo, and Takao all sighed in relief. Otsubo spoke first. "And when can he start playing basketball again, sensei?"

"He could go back to playing in two weeks." The doctor smiled.

Their hearts sank. They have the semi-final qualification match for the Inter-High on Monday.

* * *

"Shin-chan, I'm sorry," Takao half-whispered, stopping the rear car in front of Midorima's house. Otsubo let them off early since everyone except Kimura seems to be too shaken to practice. Not having their ace shouldn't be a problem, really—Shutoku is one of the Kings after all, at least until their lost to Rakuzan—but they're going against Kirisaki Daiichi on Monday and, seriously, they need their strongest players on court.

Midorima slung his bag over his left shoulder and jumped off the rickshaw in one fluid motion. Takao has always found their ace graceful—injured or not.

"It was an accident. I was careless." The green-haired boy fished out his keys and opened the door then turned back to Takao. "I'm in no mood to hold the door open for more than five seconds, Takao." Takao understood and dashed to the door before Midorima could slam it at his face.

* * *

"Takao, could you pour the tea?" Takao has never really been fond of tea but hanging around their ace, he eventually developed a taste for it.

"Eh? Shin-chan's tired of being the wife? Alright then, you relax, honey, and I will pour us some tea." The raven-haired boy let out a laugh—then a yelp when Midorima hit him with the wooden spatula lying on the kitchen counter.

"Stop messing around, Takao. And I can't pour it with one hand, you moron. Otherwise, I wouldn't ask you to do it."

Takao rubbed the back of his head where Midorima hit him and apologized profusely, still calling his partner "honey", earning icy glares from their green-haired player. Deep inside, he wants to kick himself.

* * *

_If we win this match, we'll make it to the Top Four and go against Kaijo._

Midorima is not playing but their captain still wanted him on the bench, not that their ace needed convincing. He sat there, torniquet now removed, with Miyaji sitting to his left and Takao to his right, both players calling him a "cute little bunny". Otsubo yelled at the two and ordered them to get on the court at once or he'd kill them both right after the match. The two immediately complied. Midorima sighed and watched as Shutoku took the ball and scored the first basket.

* * *

With Makoto Hanamiya, one of the Uncrowned Generals, on Kirisaki Daiichi, the match is in no way an easy one. But with Takao's Hawk Eyes and Otsubo's intimidating build, they owned the first quarter, 21-8. The problem, however, started in the second quarter.

* * *

Takao could see Midorima with his Hawk Eyes and immediately longed to have him on court. He was fouled three times already and he is starting to feel the pressure. Makoto has marked him and is intent on throwing him out. _Tch. What a dirty player._ He tried to concentrate on the game again.

He slipped past the one guarding him and went for a two-pointer—that's when he saw Makoto charging towards him. Then everything was a blur.

* * *

Everything transpired too fast, Midorima didn't even see properly what happened. He knew of Kirisaki Daiichi's dirty tactics… _But to go so far as to take a foul…_ He clenched his fist and stood up.

* * *

Takao hit his head and is now bleeding. _What the hell is happening to all these sophomores?_ Otsubo shook his head and watched as the nurse bandaged Takao's wound. _I could let Midorima play but…_ Shutoku's captain sighed. He dreads the situation already.

"Captain, I'd still play," Takao said, bandaged forehead and all.

"No," he answered firmly. He has to come up with a decision fast.

* * *

Midorima has already changed into his uniform when Otsubo and Takao got back from the clinic. Otsubo sighed in relief, thank heavens their coach has already made the decision, but Takao has obviously not considered the idea and was clearly shocked.

"Shin-chan! You're playing?" the Point Guard asked in disbelief.

"Just shut up, Takao, and rest."

Otsubo led their Point Guard to the bench then turned to Midorima. "What about your elbow?"

Their coach answered the question. "I'm letting him play on the condition that he will only use his left hand."

"A one-handed long-range shot?" It was Otsubo's turn to gape at the absurdity of the idea.

* * *

Everyone was clearly shocked when Midorima scored his first three points. He stood outside the three-point line, long fingers curved around the ball, his right arm resting at his side, and made the shot. The ball went in, sending the crowd into frenzy.

"You gotta be kiddin' me! A one-handed long-range shot? He tryin' to intimidate the opponent or something?" Kagami is on the edge of his seat, refusing to believe his eyes.

"Midorima-kun wouldn't do something so unnecessary," Kuroko spoke quietly, apparently unfazed.

"His right elbow… He's trying not to damage it any further," Coach Aida muttered, half to Kagami, half to herself.

"He has an injury? Then why is he even playing?" Kagami asked loudly.

"What an idiot!" their female coach sighed. Apparently, Kagami's question is too stupid to even answer.

"Kagami-kun, if someone deliberately hurt me on court, what will you do?" Kuroko asked.

"Triple their score, of course!"

"That's what Midorima-kun is planning to do."

* * *

Takao has never seen his partner do anything so reckless… And breath-taking. Sure, Midorima is a monster on court but he just exceeded himself. A long-range shot requires strength and pin-point accuracy, to do it with one hand requires so much more.

Then it hit him.

* * *

Makoto is marking Midorima. _Crushing him would be like crushing Kiyoshi, no, even better._ He had to smile at the plan forming in his head.

* * *

Midorima glanced at the score board: 70-62. _Tch. More._ Kirisaki Daiichi is nothing to laugh at, especially with him not able to use his other hand. Defense is tight and everyone in Shutoku is having a hard time slipping through. _If Takao is here, all I have to do is wait for the ball and make the shot from where I am standing._

The green-haired Shooting Guard inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. There's still the problem with his left hand—he can't receive passes and make shots for much longer.

* * *

"Coach, sub me in!" Takao practically yelled.

"You're injured, Takao-kun! You were told to rest."

Takao pointed a shaking finger at Midorima. "If he keeps on receiving passes and making shots like that, he will injure his wrist."

Shutoku's coach watched in silence as Midorima made a shot from the three-point line, the ball missing the basket, the audience gasping and shouting as Kirisaki Daiichi got the ball and launched into their offensive.

The man sighed. "Alright. You're going in."

* * *

The crowd cheered upon seeing Shutoku's formidable line-up. Otsubo, Kimura, and Miyaji have all agreed to support the second-years. After all, even with injuries, nothing changes the fact that Midorima and Takao are Shutoku's light and shadow.

* * *

Midorima's miss had been the moment Kirisaki Daiichi was waiting for. They immediately launched into their offensive and gained the lead, 92-82, in the third quarter. But with Midorima and Takao both on court, Shutoku was able to close in the difference. Kirisaki Daiichi is not letting up, but the King of the East is intent on taking the lead.

* * *

After nine points, Shutoku's strategy was already clear to everyone: the seniors get the ball and give it to Takao, Takao passes to Midorima, and Midorima makes the shot. Takao glanced at Midorima, still guarded by Makoto. Earlier, he insisted that he be the only one to pass to Midorima. After all, he's the only one in the team who could slip past his guards and get close enough to their Shooting Guard to make a pass that wouldn't put too much strain on their ace's wrist. _And I'm the one who practiced with Shin-chan everyday._

Miyaji gave him the ball and he slipped through the two players guarding him, passing as gently as possible to Midorima, their ace scoring another three points. Shutoku took back the lead, 94-92.

_Last ten seconds._

* * *

A three-pointer is Kirisaki Daiichi's one last chance to win, so when Midorima jumped to make the shot, Makoto immediately jumped to stop him. _Without his right hand to support the ball, it'd be easy to steal the ball and break his wrist._

But just as Makoto was about to tap the ball, Midorima passed the ball to his right. He almost laughed. "There's no one there."

Midorima smiled at him, a confident smile. "Takao will be there." Makoto watched in horror as Takao slipped through two guards, caught the ball, and scored a three-pointer.

The King is back.

* * *

Takao stopped in front of Midorima's house. With both of them injured, they had to leave the rickshaw at school and walk home—in total silence. Takao decided to speak first.

"Shin-chan, I'm sorry."

Midorima opened the door and glared at him. "What for this time, Takao?"

Takao swallowed the lump in his throat. He's been feeling guilty since last week. And then there was the game earlier. "I-if I had not been injured, you wouldn't have played… And you wouldn't have strained your wrist so much." They brought Midorima to the clinic after the game and their ace was advised not to play basketball, at all, until next week—or he would damage his wrist further. He couldn't even bear to think of what would have happened if Midorima played longer in their match against Kirisaki Daiichi.

Midorima placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If I had been there from the very beginning, you wouldn't have gotten injured." Takao felt a familiar pain shot through his chest, and all of a sudden, he felt like crying.

* * *

Midorima left Takao in his room and made some tea. It's very much like Takao to blame himself for his injuries and somehow he finds it cute. Except that Takao actually cried over it. The last time he saw Takao cry was after their game against Rakuzan and he wasn't looking forward to seeing his partner cry again. It breaks his heart every time.

* * *

Takao is not sure when he first noticed it, but somehow he wasn't at all surprised. Midorima is a serious person, almost too serious, and he's often very cold to people, but deep inside, their ace is actually very gentle and caring. It still amazes him sometimes that their ace is actually letting him stick around and see his gentler side. A familiar pain gripped him and he clutched at his chest to keep it from exploding and breaking him apart.

* * *

Their Point Guard had already fallen asleep on his bed when Midorima came back with their tea. Takao looked emotionally and physically spent, so he let him sleep and made himself dinner. He then called Takao's mother to inform him that Takao had fallen asleep at his house and explained to her what happened during the game. He hanged up after convincing her that her son's injury is nothing serious and that his parents (who were out of town) wouldn't really mind having Takao over. He yawned and glanced at his watch. It's getting really late and he's very tired from the game. He went back to his room and laid a futon on the floor.

* * *

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

He hasn't lied on the futon for long when he heard Takao calling his name in panic. He immediately stood up and sat on the bed. "What is it, Takao?"

"Shin-chan! I-I can't see anything," the smaller boy stammered. He reached for the bedside table and flicked a switch. The room lit up. Takao looks like he was about to cry.

"Eh?!" Takao is blushing furiously. "I thought I had gone blind." Midorima blinked at him and laughed.

* * *

He knew that he shouldn't be staring at Midorima but he couldn't help it. Their green-haired ace would smile occasionally when they're together, during games, after practice—but he never laughed… Until now. He doesn't even mind that Midorima is laughing at him. _Minor technicality, who cares?_ The thing is their ace is laughing, his Shin-chan is laughing, and he knew at once that he wants to see Midorima laugh again, hear his golden laughter, make him laugh. He loves him now more than ever, if that's even possible.

"Shin-chan… I like you. No, I love you," he said as quietly as possible, wanting to say it but not wanting his partner to hear, afraid of what might happen. Or what might no longer happen. Midorima stopped laughing and stared at him intently.

"What?"

* * *

Midorima heard him the first time but he couldn't believe his ears. He hates to admit it to himself, or to anyone, but he's fond of his partner. Takao would always complain about his study habits, his belief on horoscopes, his seriousness, but he never leaves. He's just there, complaining and teasing and supporting him—chasing him around like a shadow. Takao is important to him but he had never been so close to anyone that he's not even sure what he feels. He's not even sure if he wants to know.

* * *

The silence is killing him and judging from Midorima's expression, he's pretty sure that he would just be rejected. _How dumb of me, blurting it out just like that._ He stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan. I was just kidding. I'm going." He tried to say it as cheerily as possible and let out a laugh. If he doesn't leave soon, he'd fall apart. And he doesn't need Midorima to see that.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Takao?" Midorima growled and Takao froze where he is standing. He knew it would never work between them. It's his fault, really, falling in love with another guy, worse, with his partner. He doesn't really blame Midorima for getting so worked up about it. He had shaken up his life and messed up his routine since the day they became teammates. He pushed his luck too hard today. He couldn't keep the tears from flowing now.

"I… I just had to say it, Shin-chan. Y-you don't even have to do anything about it. J-just… Just let me still be your partner." He's falling apart now but somehow it doesn't even matter anymore. As long as he could still be Midorima's shadow, his feelings don't matter.

* * *

Takao is crying again and it's probably his fault. He went to where Takao is standing to say something nice but instead he smacked him on the head. Takao immediately stopped crying and stared at him blankly, apparently too shocked at the sudden act of violence to say anything or continue crying. "Don't joke around with things like that."

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan… But I really love you."

"Then don't apologize!" he practically yelled. Why can't Takao be serious for once in his life?

"Then… Then you like me, too?"

* * *

Midorima glared at him and for a moment he thought he was going to break his neck. But, instead, their ace tousled his hair and spoke softly. "Why are you wasting time stating and inquiring about the obvious?" The taller guy bent down to kiss him—a quick gentle kiss, like fairy wings brushing against his lips.

"So we're a couple starting today, Shin-chan?" he asked when the kiss ended.

Midorima turned his back to him, their ace's ears turning red and answered: "Maybe. It's not like I love you or anything."

"That's not fair, Shin-chan," he complained but Midorima was no longer even listening. _Shin-chan is a tsundere, minor technicality._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, guys! I'm sorry if this took forever. Things happened. T_T This story takes place in their senior year and Takao's the Captain~_

* * *

To say that Shutoku's captain is a carefree man is a gross understatement—no—it is the understatement of the century.

The freshmen watched in silence—partly in awe and partly in horror—as Takao jumped onto Midorima's back while the Shooting Guard was making a shot, sending the ball to some unknown direction, upsetting the green-haired player's balance. Everyone stood dumbfounded as their Shooting Guard-Point Guard duo fell down with a loud thud. Shutoku's captain isn't simply carefree, he has a death wish.

* * *

"Takao, if you don't get off me in five seconds, I'll kill you," Midorima yelled. The younger players aren't quite sure if they should help the two or not.

The dark-haired player jumped up, dusted himself off, and grinned. _What __amazing __calmness_, the freshmen thought. _What __amazing __stupidity_, the other seniors wanted to point out.

"You should have seen me coming, Shin-chan," Takao chimed, ignoring their ace's icy glare.

Midorima stood up and rubbed his elbow, emerald eyes shooting daggers. "Well, I'm sorry, Captain, if I don't have eyes at the back of my head," he retorted, to which Takao replied something about being able to feel your loved one's presence.

No wonder Takao Kazunari was given the captainship; he's a very brave man.

* * *

"Your form's wrong," Midorima stated matter-of-factly as he stood behind a freshman and corrected the younger player's stance. Takao watched the younger player struggle not to shake so badly in their ace's intimidating presence, and he wanted to laugh out loud. He knows that in a while, the freshman would forget about how scary Midorima is as he become enchanted with the green-haired player's impeccable form.

Midorima Shintarou isn't the most enthusiastic teacher in Shutoku's basketball team, but he has taught even the most hopeless shooters how to score three-pointers. He would stand behind a player and fix the stance, paying attention to the minutest details like he could clearly see every muscle, graceful fingers carefully guiding the player's wrist. Nobody has missed a shot under Midorima's guidance, and it always makes Takao wonder why their Shooting Guard wasn't made the captain.

* * *

"Nice, Satori-kun! You got Midorima-senpai to teach you. Lucky!" It was one of the second-stringers. Shutoku's basketball club has quite a big membership.

"He's a fantastic player, isn't he?"

"Ah, Captain!" the younger players exclaimed in unison, bowing to him. He laughed. He's still not quite used to being so respected. He used to get bullied by Miyaji all the time.

"I told you, didn't I? He's just a tsundere." Takao laughed, running a hand through his hair, earning dreamy stares from the girls seated at the benches. His Hawk Eye really doesn't miss anything.

"Ne Captain, didn't you get scared of Midorima-senpai the first time you met him?"

He laughed again. "Not really. I kinda hated him at first," he answered thoughtfully, smiling at the thought.

The other players exchanged looks. Takao hating Midorima is utterly unimaginable for anyone who has seen their team-play.

* * *

Midorima knows that he's bad with words. He hates having to try explaining how he feels, which is probably why he got along with Takao, polar opposites as they are. The smaller player seems to be a very nonchalant and forgiving man, and not once did Midorima's selfishness or pride anger him. "You're so selfish, Shin-chan. I like it!" Takao would usually say, laughing as though Midorima had just made the first joke and not fired verbal bullets. He likes that part about Takao—how easygoing the other man is, how understanding, how impossibly devoted to him. Sometimes when Takao randomly tells him that he loves him in that stupidly happy way of his, he feels like hugging the other man, although he would never admit that even if his life depended on it.

He silently watched Takao's laughing figure, the younger players crowding around him, hanging on every word. The raven-haired player had always been popular, but his popularity shot up to high heavens the moment he became the team captain. _Like __a __slightly __toned-down __version __of __Kise._ He's not jealous or anything, like he cares when girls clung onto Takao's arms or freshmen flock around him, but the guy flirts with everyone, it's annoying. Okay, maybe he's a little jealous.

* * *

"Shin-chan! Sorry to make you wait," Takao chirped, not sounding even remotely apologetic. Midorima glared at him and he just laughed.

"So why exactly did I have to wait for the _great_ and _awesome_ captain of Shutoku, as you so shamelessly put it?" the green-haired player demanded, words laced with all the sarcasm and disgust he could muster. _If he ever decided to become an actor, I swear he'd be the most sought-after villain_, Takao thought to himself.

"Let's get you some contacts!"

Midorima stared at him incredulously, like he just suggested that they go get some ice cream in the middle of the night. He actually did it once, and Midorima was not even remotely pleased. Getting to see Midorima's bed-hair while eating ice cream on Midorima's bed was well worth the verbal abuse he had to endure the next day though. "If you have nothing else to say, I'm going home." Midorima shouldered his bag and started for the gate. Their tsundere of a Shooting Guard has refused to use the rickshaw since they started going out, which is really sweet except Midorima would never actually admit that they're going out. He knows better than nag the taller player about it, although he really hopes to hear some verbal confirmation of their relationship even for just once.

"Wait, wait, Shin-chan!" He grabbed Midorima's arm and turned the taller player around so they're facing each other. "I want you to work on expanding your field of vision... It'd help our team-play a lot. Please? It's really important to me." Midorima might have noticed the desperation in his voice because the green-haired player relented.

* * *

By some cruel twist of fate, they'd be facing Rakuzan in the semi-finals of the Winter Cup. It'd be a repeat of their match in their freshman year and Takao dreads the possibility of losing a second time. He has his pride and confidence on the line.

* * *

"Well, you see, Shin-chan... Your field of vision is limited by your glasses. If I stand, say, five meters from your side, you can't really see what I'm doing without turning your head, right?" They are walking towards the eye clinic near their school and he has to explain the whole contact lens idea before they get there.

"Uh-huh," Midorima nodded, not looking at him.

"It's not that your field of vision is narrow. It's just that anything beyond your glasses appears blurry to you. So let's get you contacts. You don't even have to wear it always. Just during practice and during the game." He glanced at Midorima to see if the green-haired player's still listening.

"You know what, Takao?" Midorima started, meeting his gaze, "You're a lot smarter than I thought."

He laughed out loud. For someone who's excellent at language and literature classes, their Shooting Guard is really lousy with words. "I'd take that as a compliment, Shin-chan!"

Midorima looked at him, puzzled. "It _is_ a compliment."

"Well, I guess a back-handed compliment still counts as a compliment." He laughed again, much to their ace's bewilderment.

* * *

Now that Midorima thinks about it, Takao is really suited to be the Captain. The guy is perceptive, hard-working, and impossibly charming. The man never yells or get angry or during practice, even in the face of the most difficult players (like himself, although he would never admit that), but at the end of the day, surprisingly, he gets everything done.

Like now. He never even thought about working on widening his field of vision, and he has to admit that Takao is doing a more than exemplary job at being the Captain.

* * *

The next day, Midorima was sent out of English class when he entered the classroom late. English is right after their morning practice, which is why he sometimes arrives late, although their teacher lets it slide each time because he consistently gets perfect scores in exams. Unfortunately for him, arriving late wearing contacts and making all the girls faint in the process is too much for his teacher to overlook.

* * *

Takao only laughed when he told him about it during after-school practice.

"It's because Shin-chan is so handsoooooome." Takao laughed for the umpteenth time that day. He flicked the smaller guy on the forehead and continued taping his fingers. Replying to Takao's comments is never a good idea.

"Shin-chan, there's a court near our house, yeah?" Takao asked, changing the topic, which never happens unless the guy is up to something more ridiculous. _He's mercilessly unflappable._ "Can you practice with me there later?" _So that's it._

He looked up at Takao who is now standing in front of him. "Why not just practice here?"

"Please?" the raven-haired guy smiled at him sheepishly, and he mentally kicked himself because "please" is not an explanation and yet he found himself completely convinced.

"Okay…" he answered slowly, trying to remember if he has homework to do. Not that he'd refuse to practice with Takao if he has.

The smaller guy beamed at him and suddenly his homework is not so important anymore.

* * *

There's only a week until their game against Rakuzan and Takao is becoming restless. He can't win against Akashi if he keeps on being an assist-type Point Guard.

He eyed Midorima who is playing one-on-one with their Center, a tall sophomore who is generally an angel unless holding a basketball, and he could barely suppress a smile. He was already considering calling their former Captain to practice against their current Center when their ace volunteered to help, which is very, very rare. _Shin-chan's doing everything he can… I can't let him down._

* * *

Takao was in the middle of a storytelling session when Midorima finished taking a shower. The dark-haired player grinned at him before finishing the rest of his story. _Let me guess, it's the "Takao's Morning Adventures" again._ He sighed and proceeded to organize the things in his locker.

"You tired, Shin-chan?" Takao is suddenly at his side. _Story Time's over already?_ He gets to listen to the same stories every morning and he really finds nothing interesting in them but for some reason, all the other players are always so fascinated. _Not to mention every other girl in this school._ Not that he's jealous or anything.

"A bit," he admitted. _That second-year's stamina is nothing to joke about._ Takao sifted through his locker, messing the arrangement of things in the process, and he held the other man's hand to keep him from making an abstract expressionist marvel out of his things.

"You don't have to practice with me today if you're tired, Shin-chan," Takao said cheerfully.

He waved him off. Takao is the kind of person who would smile even when he's disappointed. _He's so nice, it's stupid._ "I already agreed to practice with you."

* * *

_I can see him but how come I can't block him?_ His dark hair is drenched in sweat already, tendrils sticking to his forehead, and for the first time Takao felt like shaving his head. His damned bangs is annoying him to death and he can't concentrate on keeping Midorima from scoring.

The green-haired player suddenly stepped back and scored a three-pointer. _Shit._

"Takao. Why are you so anxious?" Midorima eyed him, green eyes questioning, concerned.

"Sorry, Shin-chan." He faked a laugh and almost choked halfway. _Shit._ "Once more, Shin-chan. Please?"

Their Shooting Guard placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow."

"Last round Shin-chan!"

"I'm already hungry, Takao," Midorima answered, moving to retrieve his bag from one of the benches in the street court. He reluctantly followed. There's no point in practicing alone, after all.

There's one thing that struck him as odd though: Midorima Shintarou never says that he's hungry. He was actually convinced that their ace is photosynthetic. _Duh. Green hair. Chlorophyll._ They learned that in Biology. He chuckled at his genius.

"Takao, stop laughing for no apparent reason. It's creepy." Midorima casted him an annoyed glance and continued walking.

"Wait, wait! Shin-chan! I have a joke!" He grinned widely. For some reason, being around their ace is making him feel less anxious. Maybe confidence could be transferred via osmosis?

_Dang._ _I'm a freakin' Bio genius._ He laughed, pleased with himself.

"Takao. Stop laughing at the conversations you're making with yourself in your head." Midorima is looking at him with such a horrified expressions, he couldn't help but laugh again.

* * *

Midorima reviewed his homework before placing his notebook carefully in his bag. They have classes the next day and he called his mother earlier to say that he's spending the night at Takao's place and, yes, he actually has a pair of clean uniform to wear to school. He didn't say that it was the uniform Takao borrowed for some mysterious reason and never returned. _He could have borrowed pajamas as well so I don't have to wear this. _He eyed the pajama bottoms he's wearing—that might as well have been shorts—and took off the shirt Takao lent him. The shirt is short and small, and wearing it is wrong in so many ways. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Getting naked already, Shin-chan? I like it when you're impatient," Takao said teasingly. He glared at the smaller man.

"The shirt is too small," he stated simply, deciding to ignore Takao's comment.

"Sorry, Shin-chan. Here. Boyfriend's jersey." Takao laughed and tossed him his white jersey. He put it on, catching a whiff of the blue-eyed player's scent mixed with detergent. The Point Guard let out a low whistle before turning on the television and plopping on the bed.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair properly," he scolded.

"We should really get married, Shin-chan," Takao replied before laughing hysterically. He doesn't see the humor in the statement.

* * *

He really meant that part about getting married. Kind of. He loves Midorima to death, and he can't imagine spending the rest of his life without the taller guy scolding and forgiving him in one infinite cycle. Their ace is seen by most people as a selfish, snobbish genius but he knows Midorima better than that. All things considered, sometimes he's just not sure which of them is really the one being loved.

"Shin-chan…" he sighed, holding the green-haired player's hands. _Oh, he removed the bandages already._

"I'm drying your hair, Takao," Midorima snarled but didn't pull away.

"What if we lose again?"

"Let's deal with that when it happens."

"You think we can win?"

"Of course."

"Do you think I could ever defeat Akashi?"

"I should be the one going against him, not you."

"Just 'cause you're the ace doesn't mean you're the only one who can do it," he snapped, regretting everything he said the moment the words escaped his lips.

Silence.

"Right. I'm sorry, Captain," Midorima answered, deep voice devoid of its usual sarcasm.

* * *

_Real smooth, Kazunari._

He listened to Midorima's even breathing. The taller guy has his back to him and he feels like waking him up and apologizing.

_It's not Shin-chan's fault that I'm so anxious and insecure. I shouldn't have said that._ Midorima is probably the most sarcastic person in the planet, although that's just him being a tsundere, so Takao's fairly certain that him not saying anything is a very bad sign.

He stared at the taller guy's back for Oha-Asa-knows-how-long. He just can't muster enough courage to apologize for and explain his behavior.

"I love you, Shin-chan."

* * *

It's not that he doesn't believe in Takao's abilities, in fact, it's the contrary: he recognizes their captain's skills and his dedication to the team, which is why he doesn't want him to go against Akashi. _He's trying to do everything. It's too much._

Defeating Akashi is no easy feat, and losing to the red-haired player is always emotionally dragging. He doesn't want Takao to go through all that again. If they ever lose, he wants it to be his fault, his failure as an ace. _I should really tell him how I feel. He's too stupid to understand._

He could hear Takao's voice in his head and he felt his chest tighten. "I love you, Takao." If only saying it were really that easy.

* * *

Takao was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard Midorima speak. He's already sleepy and tired so he's not quite sure if he heard correctly, but, really, there's no mistaking what their Shooting Guard just said. He sat up and placed his hands on the taller guy's shoulders, turning Midorima to face him.

"Shin-chan! What did you just say?"

The green-haired player blinked at him sleepily, apparently unsure why he's yelling so suddenly.

* * *

It took Midorima some time before he understood what Takao was asking. He has spoken his thoughts aloud. He's not sure what he feels about it.

* * *

"Shin-chan! Come on… You said something just now. What was it?" he asked, shaking the other guy's shoulders. Midorima is totally refusing to look at him.

"I didn't say anything."

"Sure, you did! Shin-chan…"

The green-haired player sighed before looking at him and speaking. "I love you, Takao, okay?"

He's sure of what Midorima said now. A hundred percent sure. He feels warm all over. He wants to say something to the other guy, but he's so happy, he can't think of anything to say.

"Takao?" Midorima called to him, uncertain. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it that way. I just… I just don't want you to do everything on your own. You've been working so hard…"

He stared stupidly at Midorima. He was so caught up in his doubts and fears that he didn't even realize that their ace had been looking out for him the whole time. Helping the other players, practicing longer, staying over—it was all for him. _God, I'm so stupid._

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan," he whispered. "I was just afraid that I would never be able to stand up next to you. As a basketball player. As a lover. The other players adore you so much. You never get jealous. I… I…" He choked on his words. He could feel himself crying, and it's really embarrassing, but he's so scared and so relieved and so happy all at the same time, he doesn't know what to do.

Midorima placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down, and he collapsed on top of the taller guy. He could feel their ace's heart beating against his chest, and somehow the sensation comforts him to the bone. "You have no idea, Takao. You have no idea," Midorima whispered on his neck before taking his lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

* * *

_I want to include a part with Midorima and Takao doing something *coughs* passionate *coughs* but I really wanted time to build the story. I also wanted to keep it sweet. I'm thinking of continuing this and, well, I would love to hear your comments. I'd post the next and final part real soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_So I lied about the "real soon" part. Gomen~ OTL I lied about this being the final part, too. Much thanks to cool-girl027 for requesting a part where Takao interacts with other members of the Generation of Miracles. There would be one more chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. :3_

* * *

Takao is a walking, talking sin—at least Midorima thinks so.

The raven-haired player chuckled softly, lips curved wickedly in his signature smirk, and to him, he looks and sounds like a purring cat more than anything. Except that he hates cats and actually likes Takao.

"Takao, we have morning practice tomorrow." He's not quite sure whether he's reminding Takao or himself.

"Shin-chan…" the smaller guy purred, blue eyes tempting, glazed. Fact: Takao's voice is much lower when he's serious. Another fact: The Hawk Eyes can be used for things other than basketball. _Like leading people to temptation…_

* * *

"Shin-chan…" Takao whispered breathlessly, eyes transfixed on their ace's handsome face. It is during times like this that Midorima lets his guard down, and he is allowed for a fleeting moment to see the gentle look passing over the green-haired player's face as their lips part.

"I love you, Shin-chan…"

He trailed his fingers on Midorima's chest, down the player's sculpted stomach, ventured lower, and he felt the taller guy tense beneath him. "Takao…" Midorima hissed, partly scandalized. They have morning practice tomorrow after all. He chuckled. He would deal about tomorrow when tomorrow comes.

* * *

He wrapped his left arm around their Point Guard's slim waist and rolled over in one fluid motion, propping his right elbow so he doesn't crush Takao. Their Captain is actually a tall guy, but with the almost 20-centimeter height difference between them, Takao looks small.

"You're being reckless, Takao," he scolded.

Takao licked his lips before pulling him closer and whispering into his ear. "That's my charm, Shin-chan."

Takao is a walking, talking sin.

* * *

Takao relishes the fact that he could elicit such reactions from the ever-composed Midorima Shintarou. Their ace is probably the most domineering person on the planet next to Akashi, but he's not one to initiate contact unless he really has to. The green-haired player has so many reservations, enough to catapult him to sainthood, and Takao has made it his lifetime mission to make him forget each one. There's something feral beneath that cool demeanor, waiting to be provoked, to be coaxed out.

Midorima licked his collarbone and he shuddered as their ace planted soft kisses up his neck, beneath his ears, nibbling on his earlobe, fingers trailing expertly on his skin, fondling and pinching where he has to. He groaned when Midorima's hand slid below his stomach. Those who say that their Shooting Guard's hands can work wonders have no idea what those long, elegant fingers can really do.

"Impatient, aren't we, Shin-chan?" he asked teasingly.

The taller player squinted at him. "Just whose fault is that?" Midorima demanded, kissing him before he could even answer the question. Midorima's hands are everywhere, his skin burning where he touched, and he groaned into the Shooting Guard's mouth when a finger slipped inside.

Nobody else will ever be this close to their ace.

* * *

Takao is sleeping contentedly next to him, bare-chested, and he pulled the sheets up because, really, they can't afford to have their Captain catching a cold at such a crucial time. "Shin-chan…" Takao murmured in his sleep, and he felt a sudden wave of affection wash through him. He put an arm around his partner and closed his eyes. He has to wake up early so he could go for a jog before breakfast.

* * *

"Get up, Takao. We're going to be late for practice."

Takao pulled the sheets over his head and groaned. "A captain is never late. He arrives precisely when he means to."

Midorima grabbed the sheets from him and shook his shoulders. "Takao…" the green-haired player intoned. "Get. Up."

* * *

"Takao. Can you go ahead? I have to go somewhere first."

"Eh?!" Takao stopped walking and faced the taller player. "You woke me up so early because you said we're gonna be late for practice. Where are you goin'?"

"Somewhere," Midorima answered dismissively.

Takao pouted. "For all I know, you're meeting with a lover. Shin-chan! You cheater!" He made loud, sobbing noises—to which Midorima replied by lightly smacking him on the head.

"Go to practice now. You're going to be late." Midorima waved him off and walked away.

Takao puzzled over the whole thing on his way to Shutoku. "Too suspicious," he kept on muttering to himself.

* * *

"Captain! Captain! Midorima-senpai is with someone!"

He turned around to find a breathless freshman looking half-panicked and half-amazed. He made an exaggerated frown. "I know that Shin-chan doesn't have people skills but you shouldn't be so surprised if he's with other people." The other seniors he was talking to all laughed and started sharing their first impressions of Midorima. Everyone's impression has something to do with lucky items.

"Who could he be possibly with?" he wondered aloud, and, fortunately, he didn't have to wonder for too long. Midorima walked in, holding what seemed to be a week's supply of snacks, Yosen's Center walking behind him. All activity in the gym suddenly stopped as every player stood in awe and disbelief. Two players from the Generation of Miracles are at their gym. They even arrived together, meaning, Midorima was the one who brought Murasakibara along. Midorima bringing anyone to the gym is a marvel in itself.

The gym was so quiet that everyone could hear the two basketball prodigies bickering.

"Mido-chin! We forgot to buy chocolates," the purple-haired player complained.

"Later, Murasakibara," Midorima answered with such obvious annoyance.

"Mido-chin, you are always irritated. You will get old early."

Everyone in the gym had to suppress their laughter.

"Look who's talking! You don't even look like a high-schooler. And you look like that Titan from that new anime show," Midorima snapped.

All the anime fans in the team burst laughing.

"You wear glasses, Mido-chin. Old maaaaaan," Murasakibara drawled, making pretend-glasses with his fingers.

"That's it! Go die, Murasakibara."

"Go die, too, Mido-chin. I'm not teaching Takao anymore." Murasakibara turned to leave and everyone in Shutoku's basketball team held their breath as Midorima heaved a sigh and conceded for the first time, in public, to a person who's not a team captain.

"Fine. I'll buy you chocolates."

* * *

"Wait, wait, Shin-chan! Why is he here?" Takao glanced towards Murasakibara, who was busy eating and paying the Shutoku players no attention at all.

"You heard him. He's here to teach you."

"What? Why? Waah!"

"Please speak properly, Takao. And he's going to teach you defense."

"But I'm good at defense, Shin-chan!"

"Can you block my shots? Can you guard me?"

"Well, no…"

"Murasakibara can. And no, it's not just the height. Akashi can do that, too."

"Shin-chan! You can just teach me what I need to learn!"

Midorima stared at him with his intense green eyes, like the taller player always does when he's about to smack sense into him. "I can't teach you what I can't do, Takao," the taller-player said evenly before walking off to practice his shots.

Only then did he realize how hard Midorima took their loss to Rakuzan two years ago.

* * *

Takao has never spoken to Murasakibara before and he doesn't really think he likes the player so much. But then, he's known for his tolerance for all sorts of people.

"I don't understand why Mido-chin chose you as his partner," Murasakibara stated, sounding like a giant spoiled kid. If the Yosen player wasn't such a big guy, he would have punched him in the face already. So much for his tolerance.

"Come on now. You have to teach me how to defend and guard well," he tried to steer the topic away from his qualifications as Midorima's partner.

"Taka-chin… Ta-chin… Takao-chin… I don't like your name," Murasakibara decided.

_And I don't like you. _He stole the ball from Murasakibara and dribbled as fast as he can to the other side of the court. Before he could even make it inside the three-point line, Murasakibara was already in front of him. "Fast…" he muttered under his breath. Murasakibara stole the ball and ran across the court, and it took him everything he got to keep up with the taller player.

_I have to get the ball before he jumps._ He jumped to steal the ball at almost the same time Murasakibara jumped for a dunk, and he fell with a loud thud. Everyone in the gym turned to look at them.

"Murasakibara. If you injure our captain, I'd kill you," Midorima yelled, walking towards them from Court 2. The looks Murasakibara and Midorima exchanged baffled him completely.

* * *

"Mido-chiiiiiiin," Murasakibara half-chanted, snatching the towel draped on Midorima's shoulder.

"I already told you to bring your own towel and—Oi! Don't eat here," the green-haired player scolded.

"Mido-chin wants to win against Aka-chin."

Midorima glared at him. "Naturally. So, how was Takao?"

The Yosen player bit half of his chocolate bar before answering. "Ih ash ood aysh—"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Mido-chin, are you my mother?" Murasakibara asked, partly-amused and partly-annoyed. "He has good eyes, pretty fast, but he's not as good as Aka-chin."

"Explain."

"Eh… I dunno. He doesn't react fast enough. Ah, this is so bothersome," the taller player complained.

* * *

"Good work, everyone!" Takao chirped happily, dismissing everyone. Deep inside, he wishes everyone would go home already so he could leave and sleep like a log. Practicing with-slash-going against Murasakibara Atsushi was so tiring, he'd probably drop dead any minute now. He glanced around to find Midorima and Murasakibara talking by the locker room and for some reason, he felt a sudden pang of jealousy. It's stupid, he knows that, because Midorima himself told him that he has never been romantically interested in anyone before—and there really is no point in doubting the green-haired player's statement because, hey, we're talking about a man who's more interested in books and horoscope than human beings here. But there's something about seeing Midorima with someone who could stand up next to him that kills him. Sometimes, he still feels as though in terms of ability, he and Midorima will never see each other eye to eye.

He saw Murasakibara leave and decided to go after him. "Atsu-chan!" he called after the Yosen player. He regretted the nickname the moment the taller guy turned and glared at him.

"What? And why are you so small? My neck hurts from looking down so much," Murasakibara mumbled in between bites.

He decided to ignore the insult to his height. "So… Are you comin' back tomorrow?" The taller guy blinked at him.

"No."

_So he was that bad, huh?_ "Why not?"

"I don't know. Mido-chin only asked me to come play with you today. And you kept pulling fakes on me. Annoying."

"Imagine how I felt playing with a giant," he shot back then laughed. "Thanks for practicing with me though. The members of the Generation of Miracles are all monsters."

Murasakibara placed a large hand on top of his head and for a split-second, Takao thought that the Yosen player might actually dunk him into the basket. "You're sooooooo short. Mido-chin really likes you though…" The purple-haired guy let him go, took a bite at his chocolate bar and walked away.

He gaped at Murasakibara._ He knows?_

* * *

"Ne Shin-chan… Sorry to disappoint you but I wasn't able to successfully block Murasakibara. Not even once." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Midorima said quietly.

"But you went out of your way to ask him to teach me. I'm sorry for always letting you down," he sighed. Before Midorima could even answer, he quickly added, "In my defense, though, he was a really bad teacher."

Midorima stopped walking and laughed—one of those rare, brief, golden laughs of his that never fails to make Takao's heart do back flips. "Yes, he's a really bad teacher. Anyway, he confirmed what I was thinking so it's fine. Besides, I can't block him either."

"Wow, Shin-chan. You suck at comforting," he laughed, earning a glare from the green-haired male. "What were you thinking?"

Their Shooting Guard looked at him squarely and answered with impossible calmness, "The Emperor Eye. You can copy that."

"Eh?!" he practically screamed. Midorima rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't "eh" me. You're the one who said you wanted to go against Akashi."

He stared at Midorima and silently thanked his past self for being such a wonderful person and getting reincarnated into the lucky bastard that he is now. Midorima always takes care of him. _Always._ "Thank you, Shin-chan," he murmured, trying to blink back the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Midorima took his hand silently and he allowed himself to get pulled along. Right then, he realized that there is nothing to be afraid of. They aren't Shutoku's light and shadow for nothing.

* * *

He couldn't think of anything to say so he decided to just take Takao's hand. It's comforting like that, to hold each other in silence and know that the other understands. He recalled the conversation he had with Murasakibara earlier.

"_Mido-chin… Why?"_

"_Because he's my captain. And I trust him and his abilities."_

"_Mido-chin speaks like an old man."_

"_Oi!"_

"_Hm… Mido-chin really likes Takao."_

"_You could say that."_

"_Eh?! You didn't deny it. Mido-chin is really an old man now."_

* * *

_Gahd. I'm sorry if this chapter is so slow. I really wanted to build up the story before going into the Rakuzan-Shutoku game because, ugh, my feels. I'd be happy to hear from you guys. 3_


End file.
